


Di Awal Musim Panas

by WriterNightpen



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari yang panas serta orang tua yang sedang keluar rumah adalah faktor-faktor yang sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Kamar ber-AC dan ranjang yang empuk cuma bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Awal Musim Panas

**Author's Note:**

> Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Siang itu panas. Matahari bak bersinar sejengkal di atas kepala Len Kagamine, membuatnya kuyub dengan keringat. Dengan langkah agak terseret-seret ia menuju ke rumah keluarga Kagamine yang terletak di daerah suburban. Ia pulang agak terlambat karena beberapa temannya mengajaknya bermain basket sepulang sekolah.

“Tadaima…” gumam sang pemuda sambil membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya. Sunyi senyap, namun Len melihat sebuah post-it kuning ditempelkan di dinding, di atas rak sepatu.

 

_Kami pergi ke kota, aku mau beli bahan kerajinan dan Mama mau belanja bulanan_

_-Rin_

 

“Aah…” desah sang pemuda sambil mengunci pintu depan. Udara dalam ruangan hanya sedikit lebih sejuk daripada di luar, pertanda pendingin udara ruang tengah sedang dimatikan. “Pantas garasi nampak kosong…”

Dengan gontai Len melangkah ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia menyalakan seluruh pendingin ruangan di rumah, tapi itu buang-buang daya listrik. Hampir ia membuka pintu kamarnya ketika ia sadar ada angin dingin berhembus keluar dari celah di bawah pintu. Sedikit curiga, sang pemuda pelan-pelan membuka pintu, masuk, dan menaruh tasnya di meja belajar, sebelum mengangkat selimut yang menutupi gundukan di tempat tidur sang pemuda.

Di bawah selimut itu, dua gadis jelita sedang tertidur. Yang satu berambut panjang sepantat, biasanya diikat menjadi dua poni, dan bertubuh langsing walaupun tidak terlalu jangkung. Sebaliknya, gadis yang satu lagi berambut lebih pendek (hanya sepunggung) namun bertubuh semampai, dengan lekukan yang membuat seisi sekolah tergila-gila. Keduanya tidur saling berpelukan, dengan separo bawah tubuh hanya ditutupi hotpants yang begitu menyanjung kaki-kaki indah pemiliknya.

“… Kalian ini…” gerutu sang pemuda sambil ambil menghela nafas, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari kaos lengan pendek sang gadis rambut panjang yang tersingkap, menampakkan perutnya yang rata dan minim lemak. “Bukannya sudah sering kubilang kalau kalian mau tidur, pakai kamarnya Rin saja…”

“Mmh…” gumam sang gadis berambut panjang, merasakan hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya yang kini tak tertutupi selimut. “…tapi kan nggak seru…”

“Yah, sesuka kalian deh,” gerutu Len sambil kembali meletakkan selimut yang ia singkap di atas tubuh kedua gadis itu. Sang gadis berambut panjang bangkit sambil menggeliat, mencoba mengusir kantuk.

“Tante dan Rin pergi belanja,” ujar sang gadis rambut panjang sambil bangkit dan menghampiri Len yang sedang menutup pintu. “Baru saja berangkat…”

“…Aku bau lho,” ujar Len ketika merasakan tubuh sang gadis menempel di punggungnya. “Tadi pulang diajak main basket sama Al dan kawan-kawan.”

“Memangnya aku pernah keberatan?” balas sang gadis sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Len. Len bisa merasakan nafas sang gadis yang hangat di tengkuknya, apalagi kamarnya dingin oleh pendingin ruangan. Dengan satu gerakan, Len mengunci kamarnya.

“Miku…” gumam Len sambil melepaskan kancing kemeja seragamnya satu demi satu. “Kamu itu bener-bener ga ada habisnya ya…”

“Ya, jawaban anda benar~” ujar Miku sambil membuka gesper sabuk celana Len, sebelum membukanya dan membiarkan celana panjang itu jatuh ke lantai. “Hadiah utama~”

“Nnh…” desah Len dengan suara rendah ketika jari-jari lentik Miku menyusup masuk ke dalam celana boxer yang masih dikenakannya.

“Oho~?” ujar sang gadis sambil tertawa kecil. “Adik kecilmu sigap sekali. Kupikir dia akan capek setelah diajak bermain basket.”

“Heh, jangan remehkan kekuatan anak muda,” balas Len sambil membiarkan celana boxer miliknya jatuh ke lantai. Hawa dingin pendingin ruangan dalam ruangan tiga kali empat meter itu pun menerpa penis Len.

“…Jangan bilang ukurannya makin panjang,” gerutu Miku dengan nada rendah saat jemarinya menari-nari di atas batang kejantanan Len yang sudah menegang maksimal.

“…Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhahn…?” balas Len sambil berusaha menahan gelora nafsu yang ditimbulkan gerakan jemari Miku.

“Umur kita nggak beda jauh,” Miku memprotes.

“Dadamu juga membesar kok,” balas Len membela diri. Menurut sang pemuda, dada partnernya ini memang lebih besar sekitar sepuluh persen dari kali sebelumnya.

“Nggak cukup cepat!” geram Miku sambil memempererat pegangannya pada alat vital Len.

“J-jangan dipegang begitu! Nanti-“ seru Len sambil menahan gejolak nafsu yang tiba-tiba.

“Keluar? Editansil banget ga sih,” pancing Miku sambil menjilat tengkuk Len. “Sini, sini. Aku punya rencana.”

“Lencana…?” gumam Len sambil menuruti gerakan Miku yang mengarahkannya ke tempat tidur, dimana gadis satunya masih terlelap. “Oh, tidak.”

“Oh, ya~” balas Miku sambil tersenyum. Diarahkannya alat vital Len ke wajah gadis berambut sepunggung itu, sampai kepala alat vital Len menyentuh pipi sang gadis.

“Mmhn…?” gumam sang gadis sambil menggeliat. Sementara itu, Miku terus mengurut kejantanan Len yang sebentar lagi mengeluarkan muatannya itu.

“Luka~ buka mulutmu~” bujuk Miku sambil menggesekkan kepala alat vital Len ke bibir sang gadis berambut sepunggung itu. “Sarapan~”

“Mmnh…” balas Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan menyambut alat vital Len dengan mulutnya. Mata Luka hanya terbuka separuh, tanda sang gadis masih setengah sadar.

“M-mhaa-!” geram Len sambil berusaha mundur dari belaian lidah Luka yang hangat dan licin. Sayang, nafsunya keburu memuncak dan membuatnya menumpahkan gelora nafsu yang sejak tadi ditahan ke dalam mulut Luka. “K-keluar-“

“Wah, betulan. Yah, walaupun dini yang penting ada hasilnya,” ujar Miku sambil mengurut keluar sisa-sisa mani yang masih tersisa dalam penis Len yang sudah mulai kehilangan tegangannya itu. “Tumben cepet, belum juga lima menit.”

“Erghh…” gumam Len, merasakan sisa-sisa maninya dihisap habis. “Ga ada kesempatan. Banyak tugas, mana Rin ngambek melulu lagi kalo banyak tisu di tempat sampah. Katanya bau.”

“Mmnh…” gumam Luka sambil beranjak bangkit setelah menelan mani Len. “Pantas nggak tahan lama, ternyata kurang debet kebanyakan kredit toh.”

“Suit dulu deh, siapa menang duluan,” ujar Miku sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan.

“Satu, dua, tiga…” balas Luka sambil menyambut ajakan Miku. Tangannya tetap mengepal, sementara Miku mengeluarkan tanda gunting.

“Aaaah!” seru Miku sambil menunjuk Luka. “Kok kamu menang sih!”

“Ya ampun Miku, udah dua kali kamu yang duluan terus, gantian napa,” balas Luka sambil menanggalkan kaos tanpa lengan yang tadi dikenakannya. Payudara Luka pun terbebas dari kungkungan kaos tanpa lengan yang tadi dikenakannya.

Len menelan ludah sambil berpikir, _Separo sekolah mau saja membunuhku untuk bisa melihat pemandangan ini!_

“Pemanasan dong, Miku sayang~” pinta Luka sambil mengedip ke arah Miku.

“Ih, enak aja. Minta ama tuan rumah tuh, sambil nunggu alatnya pulih,” balas Miku yang sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri.

“Muu~ tekniknya masih belum terlalu bagus,” ujar Luka sambil memasang muka merajuk. “Lagian dia main bawah melulu sih… ga ada perkembangan.”

“…Nggak gitu!” balas Len agak sengit. Kemeja dan kaus dalam yang tadi dikenakannya sudah ditanggalkan, dan tubuhnya yang kurus namun lumayan berotot itu sudah polos tanpa pakaian.

“Coba dibuktiin, Edi,” goda Miku sambil tersenyum.

“Boleh!” balas Len sambil menggeretakkan buku jari.

“Cepetan, dingin nih~” ujar Luka sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan.

“Iya, sabar,” gerutu Len sambil mendekati Luka. Dengan hati-hati, sang pemuda mulai menjilati leher Luka. Lidah Len kemudian menari-nari di tulang selangka Luka, membuat sang gadis gemetar oleh kenikmatan.

“Nnh~” desah Luka sambil menekankan punggung ke arah dinding. “K-kalo cupang, jangan di tempat yang kelihatan… -nnh!”

“Telat,” geram Len sambil melakukan apa yang tak dikehendaki Luka. Sebuah noda merah pun muncul, tepat setengah jarak antara tulang selangka dan telinga Luka.

“Aish… kalau aku nggak jago make-up, kamu udah kutampar,” gerutu Luka sambil meraba bekas cupang yang ditinggalkan Len.

“Untung, ya,” balas Len sambil mulai menjilati puting Luka yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Kontan, kata-kata yang setengah terbentuk dalam pikiran Luka lesap menjadi desahan penuh gairah.

“A-aanh! R-ren… ja-aaah!” desah Luka. Punggung sang gadis melengkung, ditegangkan bak busur oleh gelombang kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh Len. Di tengah desahan Luka, Miku yang juga sudah polos bergabung dan langsung menjilati puting Luka yang satu lagi.

“Lho, katanya tadi urusan tuan rumah,” ujar Len, jemarinya tetap memainkan puting Luka saat mulutnya bicara.

“Aku bohong,” balas Miku santai, sembari melakukan hal yang sama. “Dan Luka benar, teknikmu dasar banget.”

“Ah, yang penting tante Luka senang,” balas Len sambil menyeringai di tengah desah dan lenguh Luka yang semakin keras.

“Waduh, bendungannya jebol,” komentar Miku sembari menyusupkan tangan ke dalam hotpants Luka yang mulai menampakkan daerah lembab di sebelah luarnya.

“Berarti udah siap,” ujar Len santai sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan persis di tengah dada Luka.

“Adikmu udah siap juga nggak?” canda Miku sambil membantu melepaskan hotpants dan celana dalam Luka yang sudah basah oleh cairan cinta itu. “Percuma dong kalo gak nembus.”

“Mau mastiin?” balas Len sambil berdiri, menyodorkan penis miliknya pada wajah Miku.

“Ih, lemah. Masa baru segitu,” gumam Miku sambil mencium kepala batang kebahagiaan Len yang baru menegang kira-kira setengah, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.  Kepala organ itu masuk dalam, menyentuh hingga menimbulkan refleks  muntah yang berhasil ditekan Miku.

“J-jangan dalem-dal-ngh!”geram Len sambil berusaha menarik diri dari mulut Miku. Alat vital sang pemuda pun bergesekan dengan puncak-puncak gigi Miku, membuat sensasi yang sulit digambarkan. Tak berapa lama, sang pemuda pun mencapai titik ketegangan maksimal.

“Phuah~” gumam Miku puas saat alat vital Len meninggalkan mulutnya, berdiri tegak bak serdadu dalam keadaan siap. “Yak sip.”

“Terus gue ditinggal. Bageeeus…” ujar Luka sambil bersandar ke papan-kepala tempat tidur dan melipat tangan di bawah payudaranya.

“Ih, cemburu,” balas Miku sambil mencium bibir Luka yang agak terbuka. Dengan cepat, semu merah muda kembali ke wajah Luka, tanda nafsunya kembali menyala oleh ciuman sang gadis berambut panjang. Belaian dan remasan Miku di payudara Luka juga membantu.

“Yoisho…” gumam Len sambil mengambil posisi di balik Miku. “…Kayaknya enakan cowgirl aja ya apa, kalo Miku ikutan?”

“Boleh,” balas Miku menyetujui, sementara mereka mengatur posisi masing-masing. “Lu-chan, cowgirl aja tuh katanya.”

“Terserah deeh… yang penting masuk. Ga sabar deh liat kalian, lambat…” desah Luka sambil mengambil posisi di atas senjata Len yang sudah menegang, berdiri bangga menunjuk langit. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun menurunkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan penis Len memasuki tubuhnya. “Mngg… haa~!”

“Beuh… kesatt!” gumam Len sambil menaikkan pinggang, mendorong masuk senjata miliknya hingga ia tak bisa masuk lagi.

“Aje gile sob… mentok!” komentar Miku sambil tersenyum mengamati pedang dan sarung yang telah bersatu itu. Pelan-pelan, tubuh-tubuh yang bertaut itu mulai bergerak.

“Ihn~!” desah Luka dengan suara tertahan, ketika tusukan Len terjadi tepat saat tubuhnya turun. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mulai menemukan tempo yang cocok.

“Kena dinding belakang ya neng,” sambar Miku sebelum mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bawah payudara Luka.

“Hhaaanh…” desah Luka sambil mengangguk.

“Okedeh~”  ujar Miku sambil mengangkang di atas wajah Len. “Eeh tuan rumah~”

“Nape neeeeng?” balas Len, sudah terbiasa mengikuti tempo Luka.

“Campurin rujak pake kedongdong,” ujar Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggang dan pantatnya yang berada tak sampai sejengkal di atas wajah Len. Beberapa tetes cairan cinta terlempar keluar dari bibir kewanitaan sang gadis. “Punya aye diurus juga dong~”

“…Pantunnya ga nyambung!” gerutu Len sebelum menarik pinggang Miku turun, mempertemukan bibir kewanitaan sang gadis dengan bibirnya sendiri. Pertemuan itu langsung diikuti invasi lidah Len ke dalam wilayah Miku, membuat gadis itu melenguh nikmat.

“Ngghaaah… Len, lidahmu… mnghaaa~” desah Miku sambil bergerak mengikuti tempo gerakan Luka. “Luuh…  i-ini… yang kamuhh… bilang tekhniiiihk… pas-pashaaahn…?”

“Ikh… diem ah…” gumam Luka sambil menarik kepala Miku sebelum merengkuh bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Lidah kedua gadis itu segera saling menginvasi daerah satu sama lain, membuat saliva menetes ke perut Len.

Untuk sesaat, ketiga tubuh yang membuat bangun segitiga tak beraturan itu saling bergoyang terhadap satu sama lain, membangkitkan energi kenikmatan kepada para partner masing-masing. Tegangan pun semakin memuncak diantara mereka, mengancam untuk mendorong mereka semua ke dalam jurang kenikmatan. Dinding kamar pun mendengarkan setiap suara, setiap gerakan maju yang menimbulkan decapan basah, setiap erangan dan gerutu penuh gairah yang berhasil diteruskan oleh udara.

Dalam sekejap mata, tegangan itu terlepaskan. Tubuh-tubuh muda itu pun melemas satu persatu, menyerah kalah oleh nafsu badaniah muda yang meledak hebat. Tanpa aturan, Miku dan Luka menjatuhkan badan mereka ke tempat tidur Len, lelah karena berusaha membendung buncah nafsu.

“Aaah… memang ga ada yang menandingi…” desah Luka puas sambil menyentuh cairan benih yang mengalir keluar dari organ kewanitaan miliknya.

“Mweh… sori, malah bobol di dalam,” timpal Len sambil menyeka keringat tipis di dahinya.

“Jangan kuatir, hari aman kok,” balas Luka sambil tertawa kecil. “Miku tuh, yang bentar lagi ovulasi…”

“Makanyaa…” ujar Miku setengah mengeluh. “Pokoknya kalo aku hamil gara-gara hari ini, tanggung jawab.”

“Dih, elu dicoblos aja belum,” balas Len sambil mendengus.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara klakson dua kali dari bawah. Nampaknya Rin dan sang ibu sudah kembali dari berbelanja.

“Yak, acara bubar…” ujar Len sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke arah gantungan baju, lalu menyambar sebuah celana tanggung untuk dikenakan. Sesudah itu, sang pemuda pun mengambil sebuah t-shirt lama untuk menutup tubuh bagian atas. “Ayo nona-nona, silakan bersalin~”

“Masih males…” gerutu Miku sambil menarik selimut hendak menutupi tubuh indahnya yang polos itu. “Bilang aja kami masih tidur di kamarmu.”

“Kalo dia percaya…” balas Len sambil membuka dan menutup pintu, hendak membantu ibu dan adik perempuannya menurunkan barang.

“Ayo ah, beresin baju,” ajak Luka yang ikut bergelung di samping Miku. “Lagian ngapain juga nungguin Len sambil bugil…”

“Oh, bukan Len yang kutunggu~” balas Miku sambil mengerlingkan mata.

“Anak gila lu ya…” balas Luka sambil tersenyum, menarik selimut ke atas sampai menutupi sebatas leher.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayang udah telat kalo mau masuk IFA2013. Kan lumayan tuh mencoba persaingan :3


End file.
